


Whisked Away

by Magilicous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AU, And into another world, And this is where alts come from kids, Beware, But could be read without reading the first one, Chapter titles are probably gonna be song/band/album names, Gen, In a sense, LITERALLY, Since she fell down a hole, This may or may not be related in the other story, it's gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magilicous/pseuds/Magilicous
Summary: I made the first chapter in two nights after watching Into The Spiderverse and Vinny of Vinesauce use strange AI and it just keeps going from there. Be wary.





	1. Rabbit Hole

You ever seen the unknown?

It was an average night at the palace, mostly cleaning up any last-minute messes and the sorts. I was  _about_ to head off to bed when one of the guards showed up.

"Azura! There's a strange patch of energy in the Royal Garden!"

"Strange patch? Are you sure it's not just a leftover magic book?"

"We looked all over, but we couldn't find any sort of obvious source. That's why we need your help."

"Fine. I'll look at it." The garden is quite a bit away from the second floor library, reaching all around to the back of the first floor. In the garden, there's a giant set of flowers, some paths to walk in, benches made of birch wood and an elegant gazebo, looking out into the skies and islands around us. The strange patch was near one of the benches, the patch itself being a collection of dark, purple swirls. It's rather small, but still noticeable.

"We tried to attack it, but nothing happened. Maybe you can sing to it?" Sing to a patch? I guess.

"You are the ocean's grey waves..." Same old song and dance. You ever get tired of doing the same exact thing? I have, at least a little. At least the damn thing allowed the patch to shrink. Best to stab it now. "Hngh!" The dirt is rather soft and easy to stab into. The patch disappears right with the stab.

"Thanks, Azura." They turn around and start to leave. I pull the lance out of the dirt, a bit harder to pull out than put in. Why am _I_ the only one they ever contact for this stuff? Surely there's others that can help to, you know. You could even get help from  _both versions_ of my son if you wanted. They can sing as well. And that Inigo kid, and his mom and his kid, they can help too. Sure, they dance more than sing, but- the hell? What happened to my lance? It's become... covered, along with my arm, with the same swirls. Things are starting to blur away. What did I stab?

...

"...zura...can you...ra please...help..."

"What? What are you trying to say?" I can't seem to see anyone out there, but I can hear them.

"Please! Co...et out of...elp..." The void slowly tears away into a sea of black.

...

Ow! I landed on something real hard. I think it's grass? Or, at least I hope it is. It feels like it. First thing I see in this strange place is a giant hand, reaching out from the sky. It's a giant, rotting-esque hand, made of some foreign material. It turns to my direction, almost as if looking at me, and strikes down at tremendous speeds, hurtling right onto my chest. It pushes me, crushes me down into the dirt. The hand feels unusually rough, but there's also a hidden smoothness in it. I'm pushed down into at least a foot into the dirt before it lets go, back up into the clouds that it peered from.

Getting up from the dirt, I can see more of my surroundings. The grass is thin and brown; the sky is a gloomy purple-grey, full of the night sky peering from the dirty clouds; the landscape is unusually rough, full of sharp buildings and rocky terrain. There seems to be nothing alive around here. I look up from where I  _think_ I entered from, which is a giant swirl of darkness directly above in the sky, sucking anything close into it. Should best be heading out.

For how rough the terrain looks, it's unusually smooth. Like, it seems to be made of soft dirt than the rocks that it looks like. The buildings don't actually seem far off, but they do seem unusually high. I never knew something could go that far into the sky. One has to be able to help me, right? I decide to go to the highest of the buildings; that's probably where the ruler is.

Passing by the buildings, they seem very run down. I poke into one for curiosity's sake, and there was no one in there. It seemed the whole place was untouched in years, but at the same time unusually still, like it was just suddenly abandoned. It seems to be some sort of civilian house, covered in dark, cold material. It's two stories, one of the smaller buildings, but still taller than most houses I've seen are. For the size, you'd think it would be for a family, but it looks like it was only owned by one person; who the person is is unknown, since there's no tomes holding pictures of anything.

After the detour, it takes a short while to reach the tallest building. It's extremely tall, with clouds being divided by the building itself. The higher levels seem long cracked and crumbling, with the clouds itself leaking in and out of the broken windows. The doors are adjacent, but unlocked, so I budge the door open with my lance. Inside was even more desolate, with broken furniture and a torn apart tile floor. The stairs leading upwards are broken and fragmented, but there's lights coming from downstairs...

The stairs of the downstairs are long and winding, like the ones in the Askr castle. The only way to see down in here is with the flickering blue flames on the torches. The stairs seem to be made of black glass, cold to the touch and hard to stay still on. There's no rail, so the best way to stay standing is hugging the wall, right under the lights. Every once in a while a picture passes by. The lights make it hard to tell what it is, even worse with it being old and rotten, making it about impossible to make out. But, it feels like one of the portraits seem awfully familiar, looking almost like-

"Yeah! And that one!" Some voices call from the dark. They're at the bottom of the stairs, which isn't far down. I try to rush as carefully as I can down to the bottom. Maybe I can catch the voice. "Maybe some of that, too." They seem young and feminine, at least in the voice. Footsteps can be heard, so I try to hurry up to them. At the bottom of the winding staircase, there's no one. No trace of anyone at all, or anything they were looking for.

At the bottom is a giant, intricate city. Layered floors of homes and shops and other buildings. But all the lights are off, obscuring it in barely visible darkness. I treacherously travel through the tough terrain of travesty and tranquility, trying to keep myself in the right direction. Nobody seems to be inside anything, and there's no noise. It's a deafening silence. In the dead center of it all is some sort of hub building, circular in nature, made of the same black glass, and emitting one, tiny orange light. Inside the tiny orange light is a large, elegant ballroom, clearly made for parties and other gatherings. There's a faint crying sound from the upstairs. The upstairs is held together with two intertwining sets of steps, made of marble and gold. The floor itself being a glistening smoky quartz, covered in black and purple rose patterns. Going up the stairs leads into some sort of throne room. The black glass is laden all over the walls and ceiling, with the same smoky quartz floor and roses. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, a jet black twisted set of vines with flames of crimson. The throne itself is a large, crumbling seat, with the top taken right off haphazardly. The iron, a sickening red, laces over the black cushioning. The person sitting on it...

Can it be called a person?


	2. In The Court Of The Crimson King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at a fight scene. I warned you it will get weird.

This creature, I don't know what it is.

It's hide is sharp obsidian, covering it from head to toe. Their head is completely covered by a similar obsidian helmet, with deep red eyes decorating its mask. The arms are large and clunky, like claws of a crustacean, and tipped with glowing red sharp points. The abdomen has at least four sets of large, sharp legs, with where the legs should be being replaced by a scorpion-like tail; bulbous black orbs create a trail leading to a pointed end, seemingly made of a sword, slowly swaying back and forth. They seem to be asleep. Maybe I can just walk back, and-

_**BANG!** _

The door behind me shuts close. The crash rumbles through the room, causing the creature to wake up, slightly startled. It looks directly at me. There's nowhere to run.

**"Who goes there?"**

"Uh, I didn't mean to disrupt you, I was just wondering where any sort of royalty is?"

**"I _am_ the royal. At least, used to be. It's been long stripped away, and now I sit here, just to rot away in an eternal torment of my own creation. Have you come to take me down? Very well, but even here and now, I won't let it be an easy kill. Prepare yourself!"**

A blast of scarlet electricity emits from them just standing up for battle. They're at least twice my size, towering over me even from across the room. I ready my lance.

**"Now, let us begin!"**

The lights blast from above, covering the room in a strange, crimson glow. They rush right towards me, barraging me into the dark iron door. The tail just barely hits above my head. I slide from the claws onto the floor. I try to take a stab at one of the legs, but the armor just absorbs it. It wouldn't even knock it down. Just as I run under it the tail tries to take a swing at me. It strikes the floor, causing some rocks to hit my face. I climb up the tail, stuck in the ground, and onto its back. It looks right back at me, slowly pulling its tail back up. I run on their back and strike at what at least seems like a weak spot on the armor. It stumbles, wobbles from the pain. The tail strikes down, striking at my ankle. A wave of dark power surges in my body, tearing on the insides. I let out a piercing scream, and the sword is removed for another strike. It goes for another, but I roll away at the last moment, causing it to strike itself. It screeches as well, turning around and rushing to another wall. Barely clinging onto the beast, it crashes right into it, causing a fracture in the helmet and back.

**"Dammit!"**

It backs from the wall and tries to look for me. I land another strike at the fracture, causing more pain. The tail grabs onto my damaged leg and hoists me up, lowering me right at the creature's face. The helmet is broken, but still on the head. It lifts me back up and tosses me right into the chandelier, stabbing me in the shoulder. Barely hanging on, I climb on top, starting to cut the rope it hangs upon. It's a bit tight, but lets loose after a while. It's almost cut when, something is heard from above. I look up to see the monster looking right down at me from the ceiling. It strikes one more time with its claw. I move to cling onto the fraying rope, while it gets stuck in the twisted structure. The rope breaks below me, causing both the chandelier and the monster to crash. The floor breaks into rubble around it. Holding my lance, I launch myself down and strike it on its back. The wails rattle the walls, as the creature slowly tries to clamber back up. I walk to its helmet, slightly more fractured.

**"Please, do it quick, but tell her I never meant to cause all this, but then again I don't expect her to listen at this point."**

"Her?"

**"...You sort of look like her, you know? A younger her, at least... how time flies..."**

Who is this? I grab both ends and tear the helmet apart, revealing-

"Xander?"

"Haven't heard that name in a while..." Despite the four eyes and unusually pale skin, it was the same brother I knew back home.

"Stay back!" An unknown voice cries from the rafters, with two bodies quickly coming down to us. "Let us take care of this!" I step away from the two hooded and masked creatures while they pull something from their satchels. It's a bottle of some sort of salve, which they rub onto him. The pieces of chandelier slowly dissipate from the skin. The body starts to twitch and cause some metal to twist out and around the body. The chandelier is nowhere under or around us, causing the light to disappear with it.

"...Thanks..." He slowly gets back up.

"I assume you must be Laslow and Peri?"

"Who?" One of them lowers their hood to reveal long, messy orange hair. They remove the cat mask to reveal her piercing red eyes and soft face. "Is that someone from before?"

"Yes." The other one lowers their fish mask a bit to show his red eyes and shaggy light brown bangs. "Been long since they been round." He slides his mask back up.

"Strange. Never heard of them before. Name's Celica, and he's-"

"Don't let know."

"Takumi, I already know it's you."

"Fuck." He pulls down his hood and mask. His body is much more rough compared to Celica's, with dark purple energy flowing through it.

"It's nice of a reunion and all, but can you get off me please?"

"Oh, yeah!" We all slide off his back, onto the fragmented floor. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"I accidentally fell in a hole near the castle. Is it a castle?"

"It's more of a skyscraper thing, as I've been told. Long abandoned, though. We met him a few decades ago, before he turned into, well, this. He was mostly just a corpse stuck on the throne. We got some magic salve, the same kind for us, fun fact, and used it to bring him back! Too bad there was a scorpion or something in the body, as he ended up becoming this. I mean he wasn't as huge back then but still."

"What even is that salve?"

"I dunno, we found it from some old wizard-like guy, which severely helped Ol' Tak here; the guy's vocal chords were falling at the seams-"

"Don't remind."

"-and I was slowly losing myself as well. Look at my hand, for example, it's veiny and purple. It's weird."

"Almost witch."

"Yeah, died and resurrected for some guy called Duma. Forgot all those details long time ago. Now I just sort of live in the moment, you know? You can't really get distracted in the present if you can't remember your past."

"Couldn't you just get some healer to help?"

"No one, and I mean  _no one_ wanted to help us. No healer from either major nation or any of the minor ones, which I find just  _rude_. Oh!" She looks at Takumi. "We should introduce her around the place! Let her be comfortable and all. You could even cook her up something." He leers to me, and back at Celica.

"Any  _other_ option?"

"Come  _on_ , it'll be fun!" To me, "I'll introduce you around the place. Tak, since  _you_ aren't being as nice, you can stay with Xander to make sure he isn't still hurt. Let's go!" She grabs my hand and runs off past the throne.


End file.
